


I've Never Told You

by gpa18



Category: Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster - Fandom, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin - Fandom, cuties in love - Fandom, very small mention of the other bts members, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpa18/pseuds/gpa18
Summary: Yoongi has the perfect opportunity to tell Jimin how he feels. Will Jimin return his feelings or leave him with a broken heart?





	I've Never Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if it's not any good, I was just in the writing mood and what's better than Yoonmin!! Hope y'all like it! :)

Min Yoongi was not someone who backed away from a challenge. So, when Namjoon said that he bet Yoongi would never tell Jimin how he felt about him, he immediately began to come up with ways to prove him wrong. It wasn’t like Jimin was oblivious; he knew that Yoongi doted on him more that the rest of the maknae line, and Yoongi also new that he was Jimin’s favorite hyung, but it was about time that they moved on from shy hand touches and hugs that lasted for a few seconds too long. Yoongi was sure he knew how Jimin felt, and he felt like he was ready to tell him the truth about his own feelings. 

 

The next night, the rest of the group was going out to get food and asked if Jimin and Yoongi wanted to come. Jimin was exhausted, so he opted to stay home. That meant that if he also stayed here, Yoongi could confess his feelings tonight. He told them just to bring him something back. Namjoon had winked at him, like he knew what was going to happen next, and then the five of them left.  

 

As he walked to Jimin’s room, his heart began beating faster. What if Jimin didn’t really feel the same way? Yoongi was sure his heart would be broken. Still, he needed to know, so he continued on. When he walked into Jimin's room, he was greeted by an adorable smile from the younger, which put all of Yoongi’s doubts aside. 

 

“Hi Yoongi-hyung, what’s up? I was just relaxing, practice was really difficult today.”

 

“It was hard, but you did well.” Yoongi sat down on the bed beside him, and Jimin could tell that something was bothering him, so he asked. 

 

“Yoongi-hyung, are you ok?”

 

“Yes, Jimin, I just wanted to tell you something. And I’m not sure if you’ll like it, but just hear me out before you say anything, ok?” Jimin nodded nervously, as if he expected bad news. Yoongi looked down at his hands, and began.

 

“I’ve never told you that when you spend all night practicing new dances even after everyone else has gone back to the dorm, I stay behind and “work on new tracks” just so that I can be the one to walk home with you when it’s 3 a.m. to make sure you get home safe. 

 

I’ve never told you that your voice reminds me of home, or somewhere safe, it’s always breathtaking, and it never ceases to amaze me how you put so much feeling into the words that you sing.

 

I’ve never told you that you’re my favorite person to be around when we have days off, and I love when you ask me if I’m hungry, just to make sure that I’m eating well. It lets me know you really care, and I appreciate it more than you can imagine.

 

I’ve never told you how my heart leapt out of my chest when I first laid eyes on you, with your beautiful brown eyes that turn into crescents when you smile, and your adorable, unforgettable personality.”

 

Yoongi took a deep breath and looked up at Jimin cautiously, and found his gaze met by Jimin. He didn’t look upset yet, so Yoongi continued on. 

 

“I’ve never told you that I love you, have loved you since you came into my life. You complete me, you’ve helped me to see that there’s hope everywhere I look. I find my hope in you, Jimin, and I can only pray that you feel the same way about me too.”

 

After Yoongi said this, they were enveloped in silence for a few moments. Yoongi was nervous and had looked down at his hands again, but was interrupted by a hand on his chin. Jimin turned Yoongi to look at him, and now, Jimin had tears in his eyes. 

 

“I love you too, hyung. I was afraid to say anything, because I wasn’t sure how you felt. But now, it’s safe to say it, and I’ve never been happier.” 

 

At this, Yoongi placed a slightly trembling had on Jimin’s cheek, and slowly leaned forward. So did Jimin. The kiss was slow and methodical, not rough or desperate. It meant the world to both of them, since they finally got to show how they really felt. Yoongi felt butterflies for the first time in a long time, and realized that he wouldn’t be letting go of Jimin, ever, because he was certain that there was no better love for him anywhere. 

 

Jimin would certainly agree. 

 

When the rest of the group got back, they came home to Yoongi and Jimin sound asleep, wound tightly around each other, as if one was afraid the other would float away if even the smallest part of his body wasn’t held close. 

 

Namjoon wouldn’t say it out loud, but he had definitely used reverse psychology on Yoongi. It had been for the greater good though, obviously, since from that day on, Jimin and Yoongi have been inseparable, like they should have been all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Might be a little shaky but hopefully it wasn't too bad! I freaking love Yoonmin, I can't even explain how adorable they are.


End file.
